In the conventional manufacture of semiconductor devices, semiconductor wafers are first produced in batches. Each semiconductor wafer can contain many individual electronic devices or electronic circuits, which are known as dies. Each die is electrically tested by connecting it to special purpose test equipment. Probes, which are connected to the test equipment, are brought into contact with the die to be tested. This generally occurs at a prober station, which conventionally includes a platform arranged for supporting the wafer. It is important to test each individual circuit chip die while it is still attached in a wafer, and to also test the individual integrated circuit devices once they have been packaged for their intended use. In many testing applications, the tests must be performed at elevated temperatures which, if not regulated, could cause damage to the chip during testing. Accordingly, automated test systems are commonly outfitted with temperature control systems which can control the temperature of a semiconductor wafer or packaged integrated circuit under test.
For example, and referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a semiconductor device test system A often includes a temperature-controlled semiconductor package support platform B that is mounted on a prober stage C of prober station D. A top surface E of the device support platform B supports a semiconductor device F and incorporates conventional vacuum line openings and grooves G facilitating secure holding of semiconductor device F in position on top surface E of device support platform B. A system controller and heater power source H are provided to control the temperature of device support platform B. A cooling system I is provided to help regulate the temperature of device support platform B. A user interface is provided in the form of a touch-screen display J where, for example, a desired temperature for the top of support platform B can be input. Temperature controlled systems for testing semiconductor devices during burn-in are well known, as disclosed in the following patents which are hereby incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos.4,037,830, 4,213,698, RE31053, 4,551,192, 4,609,037, 4,784,213, 5,001,423, 5,084,671, 5,382,311, 5,383,971, 5,435,379, 5,458,687, 5,460,684, 5,474,877, 5,478,609, 5,534,073, 5,588,827, 5,610,529, 5,663,653, 5,721,090, 5,730,803, 5,738,165, 5,762,714, 5,820,723, 5,830,808, 5,885,353, 5,904,776, 5,904,779, 5,958,140, 6,032,724, 6,037,793, 6,073,681, 6,245,202, 6,313,649, 6,394,797, 6,471,913, 6,583,638, and 6,771,086.
In many cases such support platforms are required to be able to both heat and cool the device. Many types of temperature-controlled support platforms are known and are widely available. Cooling is very often provided by a heat sink that is cooled by a recirculating fluid, or in other designs by passing a fluid through the support platform without recirculating it. The fluid can be a liquid or a gas, usually air in the latter case. The liquid or air can be chilled for greater cooling effect in passing through the support platform, and can be recirculated for greater efficiency. A support platform cooled by means of a fluid chilled to a temperature below ambient temperature enables device probing at temperatures below ambient. In general, conventional heat-sink designs often incorporate simple cooling channels cross-drilled and capped in the support platform.
None of the foregoing systems and methods have been found to be completely satisfactory.